


My матрёшка

by heartnose



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian, Lesbian AU, Mentioning of Trump, minor homophobia, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartnose/pseuds/heartnose
Summary: Well okay then, I'll come stay with you.""Really?," Trixie beamed, "Great! I'll let my parents know right away. I promise you they're gonna like you, it's going to be the best winter break you've ever had."Katya laughed and stood up. She lent back down and placed a small kiss on Trixie's forehead, "I'm positive it will be my Barbie, cause I'll be with you."Trixie Invites Katya to spend winter break with her at her parent's mansion in Malibu. What could possibly go wrong between to girls who are gay for each other but don't know yet?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Hot Pink Limousine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about 3-4 years ago so If my work seems different that's why.  
> I'm not the biggest Trixya fan anymore but since I had this written out I thought I would share!
> 
> матрёшка: The Russian Nesting Dolls, Katya's nickname for Trixie

Katya yawned as she gathered her carry-on from above her seat on the airplane. Trixie was still seated next to her, texting on her pink bedazled phone, contacting her parents that they had landed, making sure that the proper actions were taken for their arrival. They shuffled out of the plane and to baggage claim in the spacious LAX airport. Trixie's heals clicked and led the sleepy russian forward this morning towards a man in a suit with a small white sign that just said "Mattel" on the front. Trixie practically skipped to him as they greeted with kisses on each sides of the cheek. "Hi Jason! It's so good to see you," she beamed. "The same to you Ms. Mattel. And good morning Miss Katya," he said, catching Katya mid yawn as she waved back to him as her form of communication. Jason helped collect Trixie's one-too-many pink suitcases, seriously it seemed like she was packing for a tour around the world. Katya followed them out of the automatic doors with her measly two suitcases. Her eyes widened at the blinding sight of the hottest pink limo she has ever seen. No literally, she's never even seen a hot pink limo before, but if there was one person to have one, it would be Trixie. Handing her suitcases to Jason, she climbed into the back of the car with Trixie. She settled into Trixie's side they take off out of the pickup zone. The white stark leather of the seats seemed to glisten from the actual glittery ceiling of the limo that shone in the morning sun. 

  
"матрёшка this limo is just.." 

"Everything? Yeah I know," Trixie giggled. 

"Well yes it certainly is more than necessary," Katya coughed.

"Have you ever known me to be subtle Katya," Trixie asked raising an eyebrow and her lips to a smile.

"No my darling, I don't believe that word was in your vocabulary." Trixie slapped Katya's leg, "You shady bitch!!" Katya's award winning laugh filled the back of the limo as they rode down the highway.

"But seriously thank you for coming with me, I promise to make it the best winter break ever."

"Tracy, believe me when I speak that if I can spend a winter where it could be confused with spring break, the honor is mine," Katya laughed as she grabbed Trixie's hand.   


The bright morning sun seemed to halo around Trixie's bleach blonde hair. Katya was so glad that she had met this little barbie doll, they met being paired up together in Visage's acting class at Rupaul University in New York. If she was truthful, she didn't like Trixie at first, she was like a valley girl, aloof and ditzy. Everyone in the class commented on how unlikely the two were as partners, but the more they worked together on monologues and scenes, the more Katya realized Trixie is incredibly witty and smart, with a sharp tongue and fast to make jokes She made Katya laugh, really and truly laugh. Not to mention she's the most beautiful girl Katya has ever met, she was heavier set than Katya with a curvy figure that could kill, bright blue eyes like her own and large curly blonde hair, and the sweetest, warmest smile that made Katya melt. The two became close, inseparable even. Trixie was most certainly popular at uni, with her looks and personality she always had boys fawning over her, which made Katya's lip twitch. She realized that her feelings for Trixie could ruin their friendship, so she kept her feelings to herself. But suppressing her wanting to make the girl cling to soft bedding and scream her name was certainly a challenge, but she cared so much for Trixie, more than anyone else in Katya's life. She held onto Trixie's hand as she stared out the window, watching cars and highway go by.

\----

_A week earlier:_  
_Katya chewed on the end of her pen as she sat on Trixie's floor of her dorm room, her textbooks and papers sprawled out in lieu of dead week. The pink fluffy rug felt good between her toes, keeping them warm in the middle of December. A few more notes then she could go outside on a smoke break, god how she needed one, her head pounded._

_"I don't think I can fit anymore useless facts about Shakespeare in my pea-sized brain," she whined to Trixie, who was furiously typing away on her laptop._

_"Well the Princess was tossing and turning over a Pea in her bed so, your brain is pretty impressive," Trixie smiled, turning around in her chair to face Katya._

_"Fairytales aren't going to help me pass Visage's exam Trix... I still can't believe she's making us take an actual test. I blame that skinny bitch Chatchki for running her damn mouth against her." Trixie burst into laughter, which made Katya feel like a million bucks._

_"Stick it out Katya, we've got just a week until we can go home and not pretend to be melting ice cream cones like in Mr. Carp's class. To be with family again...," Trixie's voice softened into silence, "Oh, sorry Kat."_

_"Do not be sorry Trixie, I do this ever winter break, it's really not that bad staying in the dorms while everyone is with loved ones," she replied sarcastically, "Besides, I get to run up and down the hallways blasting Bjork in my underwear."_

_Trixie raised an eyebrow, "And that differs to what you do when people are here, how?" Katya wheezed out her laugh, tipping over and slapping the floor. She laid there after, feeling no motivation to sit up and stare at textbooks of ye olde english playwrights._

_Trixie bit her lip, Katya sprawled out on her floor wasn't erotic in the slightest in nature, but with imagination, a fire place crackling behind her and Katya laying there naked on that plush rug made Trixie blush and squeeze her legs tightly closed. Katya was, is, the closest friend Trixie had here. They spent many nights doing this, studying or watching Katya's terrible choice in movies cuddled together on Trixie's bed. She always smelled of japanese cherry blossom and ash, Trixie had always said smoking was her only vice, but, Katya made it intoxicating, making Trixie's head fuzzy whenever they were close. Trixie frowned as she turned back to face her computer. The line flashing on the Word document phased in and out of focus as she sat there in thought. Katya was gorgeous, her fit body was strong everytime they hugged, her sharp cheekbones were smooth under Trixie's lips whenever she stole a peck on the cheek. Katya was a woman, mature in all the right ways. But Trixie smiled, Katya was also and enigma. She left Trixie confused at times, whenever Katya muttered Russian to herself and never explained to Trixie what she said. She was also just in general, the weirdest person Trixie had ever met. Most importantly though, Katya was the only person who really took the time to get to know Trixie. Most people hung around her for vain reasons, they kept conversation short and their eyes wide across Trixie's body. The only person she wanted to look at her with those eyes was Katya, god how she wanted to pounce on the Russian laying there, making papers fly and Katya scream Trxie's name. Trixie knew Katya was bisexual, but Katya didn't know Trixie was gay, no one knew. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially her family, so it was hard when her parents would ask about college boyfriends, she'd lie and say she hadn't found her dream man yet, because her dream wasn't a man, it was the woman yawning into her book laying on her floor._

_Katya picked herself up and threw on her winter coat and her ruby red scarf around her neck, "Hey Trix, I'm gonna take a lung cancer break, I'll be right back." She picked up her purse and headed to the door. "Hey Kat?"_

_"Yes матрёшка?"_

_Trixie twirled her thumbs, "Would you want to come with me for winter break? Like, come stay at my parents house?"_

_Katya's eyebrows raised, looking surprised, "Really? I mean I'm really gonna be okay staying here by myself honestly, if you're worried about me. Besides I don't want to intrude on you're family time." She leaned on the doorway._

_"No I know you can be but, I want my parents to meet my best friend, and I want you to have a Christmas with loved ones," Trixie's mouth snapped shut, that word was something that she didn't want to freak Katya out with._

_Katya smiled at Trixie, walking over to her and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Trixie, "Aw you love me?," Katya cooed. Trixie gulped, "Of course I do," she stated honestly._

_Katya thought for a minute, looking away, "Well okay then, I'll come stay with you."_

_"Really?," Trixie beamed, "Great! I'll let my parents know right away. I promise you they're gonna like you, it's going to be the best winter break you've ever had."_

_Katya laughed and stood up. She lent back down and placed a small kiss on Trixie's forhead, "I'm positive it will be my Barbie, cause I'll be with you." She turned on her heels and exited the room, to go on with her smoke break. Trxie's cheeks felt hot as she touched her forehead. Her stomach felt like a butterfly exhibit as she grabbed her phone and dialed home._

\----

  
Although Katya always wishes she could go home to see her Mama, there was no way that she could afford to go to Russia this year. So Trixie's offer warmed her cold Russian heart, and to share her family with her was so sweet, and even though it's not like they were dating or anything, but Katya knew she wanted to make a good impression on Trixie's family. Especially the kind that owned a limo and, oh my god. 

Katya stretched across Trixie's lap to look out the window. Tall palm trees lined the curved driveway to the sight of what was to be a magazine cutout on your inspiration board, grand of a mansion. Pillars of smooth white stone held up the awning where under, grand 10ft dark wood and glass doors were opened by two butlers and three other figures standing in the door frame. With the car parked Jason walked around and opened the door for the two girls as Trixie bolted from the car, leaving Katya to tumble forward practically out of the car with her, but on her face.   
"Family!!," Trixie exclaimed as she threw her arms open to hug them. Katya cralwed her way out of the door of the car, and Jason helped her stand up. She adjusted her skirt as she walked towards the chatty family.

"And the woman of the hour!," Trixie's mother states.

"Привет, my name is Екатерина Петро́вна Замоло́дчикова but, please just call me Katya," Katya nodded as Trixie laughed out loud, seeing the taken aback looks of the family members.

"Katya, this is my mother, brother, and step father." Katya took turns to shake their hands, "Thank you for having me for the holidays, and in your gorgeous home." She looked up into front room, endless ceilings held a grand chandelier that flickered and twinkled that left Katya with her jaw dropped. Trixie just tapped her chin and winked at Katya as she shut her mouth closed.

"Oh of course, we're just glad that Trixie has made a friend out there, honestly we were kind of worried about her," Trixie's mother laughed that made Katya's stomach turn a bit, her words seeming a bit to real.

Trixie scoffed, "No mom you've got it backwards, Katya is the one who is glad to be my friend." Katya grinned and bumped her hip into Trixie, causing her to step over herself, "It's true, I really am," she said sincerely. In the main living room, large chairs surrounded a large flatscreen tv over a fireplace that could probably fit at least 4 Santa's at once. The family members sat back to where they had been presumably before their arrival.

"Well you girls had a long flight, I'm sure you'll want to freshen up and Trixie can show you around. We'll have Lunch sitting out around 1 when you are ready for it," Trixie's mother said, she was seated royally in her deep red velvet chair, working away at a crossword. "Thanks mom, c'mon Kat!," Trixe grabbed Katya's hand and led her up the staircase that spiraled around that grand chandelier that still left Katya floored. 

Trixie opened the doors to her room and ran in, jumping into a superman pose to land into the plush bed, sighing loudly in relief. Katya stood in the doorframe, mouth ajar again. A smaller chandelier lit the pink room, And when Katya said pink, she meant that's all she could see, from the walls to the bed, to the rugs and the vanity desk, to the clothing rack that hung dresses in different shades of the rosy color.

"Blush and Bashful, her favorite colors are Pink and Pink!," Katya exclaimed as she walked around the room, taking in everything.

"Oh fuck off I like it," Trixie said as she sat up, taking off her heels and throwing them to the floor. Katya stopped at the vanity desk, it was covered in glass bottles of different perfumes and nailpolish, the lightbulb's gave off a warm glow, she looked in the mirror, yeesh, she looked rough. Trixie had insisted they take an early flight to make the most of the day, which meant they got up at 3am and wasn't able to sleep on the plane due to a baby in first class.

Katya laughed at herself remembering Trixie leaning over to the mother and saying, "You know I'm not a mother myself, but I will piano wire your child," Katya had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh as Trixie pulled down her eyemask that said "Do not Disturb" and sunk back into her plane chair. She looked into the background of the mirror, watching Trixie lay on the king sized bed that had a tall bed frame with a sheer white canopy flowing down to the floor. Under it hung small fairy lights that flickered randomly, making it feel fairytale-like. Trixie was on her phone, scrolling through Instagram probably. Katya smiled to herself as she lowered herself to a Olympic track pose, whistling to Trixie who looked over, her blue eyes widening as she saw the Russian full charge towards the bed. She squealed as Katya pounced on her, running her fingers over the curvy girl's body, tickling her.

Trixie kicked her legs, trying to grab at Katya's hand to stop her but she was too fast. "KaTYahahaHAHa pp pPLease merCY ha hAHAHAHaHAHAA," she struggled to get out through laughs. Katya giggled and sat back, leaving the younger girl to finish her laughing and calm her breaths down.

"You jerk," Trixie looked up at Katya, full grin on her face.

"That's for you making me get up before the ass crack of dawn, no not the ass crack, more like the scrotum of dawn," Katya stated as she laid down next to the blonde.

"Ew, gross Kat." Katya just laughed and rolled over to face Trixie.

"Well if it will make you not tickle me anymore we can take a nap before lunch." Katya made a twisted thinking face, "I can't promise it won't happen again or not but, a nap would postpone the next time you see me with these hands."

Trixie scoffed and grabbed them, "Oh THANK you, you're so generous and kind."

Katya softly patted the tops of Trixie's hand, "I know darling, I know I am a saint." They laughed together, Katya inching closer to Trixie, she intertwined their legs and draped her arm over Trixie's stomach, cuddling her close. Trixie took a breath in, exhaling slowly into the closeness that surprised her, even though they did this all the time, she doesn't think she'll ever get used to it. Katya's eyes were already closed, eyelids fluttering lightly, getting comfortable into sleeping, her red lips parted, breathing softly. Trixie smiled, reaching to tuck a strand of the older girl's bobbed hair behind her ear so Trixie could see her beautiful face. Trixie's eyes drooped, slowly shutting with the warmth from their cuddling soothing her into sleep as well.


	2. Don't go Wasting your Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach may cause the girls some tension! Will this effect their friendship? And there are BEES?!?! Wow what a chapter

Katya peeked an eye open. To her disappointment, her barbie wasn't next to her. Stretching her limbs, she sat up and grabbed her phone, 1:38 the phone lit up. She looked around the room, her suitcases now placed in the corner and Trixie nowhere to be found. Jumping off the bed, she left the room, following back down the spiral staircase back to the kitchen where she found Trixie sitting at the table with her mother. 

  
"Well good morning starshine," Trixie turned to Katya, mouth full of the sandwich she had in her hand. 

  
"Good morning матрёшка, and good morning Mrs. Mattel," Katya gave a smile to Trixie's mom while filling up a plate with fruit and grabbing two pieces of bread, spreading mustard on them. 

  
"What does that mean Katya, _Ma-tree-yoshi-ka_ ," she sounded out, turning the page of the newspaper she was reading. Katya sat down next to Trixie, popping a grape in her mouth, "It is a little nesting doll in Russia, you know the ones that have the little ones in it?" "Ah yes, those," Trixie's mother nodded, "But, why call Trixie that?" Katya's eyes looked to Trixie, who was shoving a hummus covered pita chip in her mouth. "Because she's full of surprises," Katya smiled shyly. 

  
"You sure it's not cause she's full of herself?," Trixie's brother clunked into the room, heading straight to the fridge and grabbing a beer and walking back out of the kitchen, obviously not seeking reply. Katya could see Trixie's shoulders slump a bit, corners of her lips turning downwards slightly. Katya wanted nothing more than to chase after him and tackle him to the ground, forcing an apology, but, 'good first impressions Katya', she had to remind herself. Katya felt that Trixie's family had a weird resentment towards her, but for whatever crazy reason Katya didn't understand. How could they think anything less than the world of Trixie? She's smart, talented, compassionate, and caring. Time would only tell why they were the way they are, she guessed. 

Trixie gathered her and Katya's empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. Fingernails tapping on the kitchen sink as she leaned against the counter. She had to get out of there, To think she had to spend a week and a half there was torture enough, but to have Katya go through it too.. She felt a little selfish for asking Katya to come. Initially it was just a friendly suggestion, but the more it sank in, she was using Katya to be able to survive the break. She loved her family, she really did, but.... Oh, she just shook her head, there's no time today to feel sorry for yourself. But still, she seriously wanted to get out of there.

  
"Hey Katya?"

"Yes?," Katya turned around in her chair. 

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

  
"Oh! Really? Like with the ocean and sandcastles and babies getting their trunks pulled down by little puppy dogs?," Katya practically beamed, giddy like a child, which made Trixie fall in love with her any more than she already did.

  
"Well, yeah, that's Coppertone," she laughed, "There's one not too far from here."

  
"Why are we talking about colors? Let's not waste anymore time," Katya leaped from her seat, grabbing Trixie's hand and pulled her back up to her room, going straight for her suitcases, diving in and pulling out her multitude of problem pattern tops and jelly flats in search of her bathing suit.

"Barbie, I've never been to a beach! Ok, that's kind of a lie, there are beaches in Russia but it is always too cold, and I do not want Rasputin's zombie arms to pull me under." Trixie laughed loudly from her walk in closet, coming out and throwing her bathing suit on her bed.

"AHA," Katya exclaimed as she pulled out her black and white chevron bikini set, that was lined with red wire piping. She also pulled out her sheer black cover-up. "If I'm lucky, maybe Jodie Foster will pop up on the beach and--" 

  
Katya's sentence slowly died off as she turned around to look at Trixie, who was pulling off her bra, changing into her bathing suit. Katya felt torn to turn back around, her eyes following the curve of Trixie's breasts, her's weren't as big as her own, but they were perky and cute, with baby pink nipples that she wanted to kiss, so badly. Trixie's hands reached down to her skirt, pulling it down and stepped out of it. She wore a pair of lacy pink underwear with a small bow at the front. Trixie was everything Katya loved about a woman's body, she felt jealous of Trixie all the time because she wasn't this skinny frail gollum-like body like hers; she was chubbier, the curves of her body were like an infinity loop that can lead your eyes up and down it all day. Katya's hands began to tremble, snapping out of her trance she realized she was squeezing her bathing suit like a stress ball, she turned around, face incredibly hot and cheeks visibly red. 

  
Trixie wasn't stupid, still, she did her best to not meet the other's eyes that stared at her. All throughout public school the girls stared at her in locker rooms, Trixie's ears catching whispers of tease against her. Trixie had always been bigger than the girls, not only taller but heavier too. It took her a long time to gain her confidence, as cheesy as it sounds, Barbie really did help her be more confident, she is anything she wants to be and does it fabulously. She walked over to the vanity, her hot pink bathing suit cinched in at the right places, halter top led straight to her cleavage, she turned around, the back swooped low, hitting mid back. How could she ever doubt herself when she looked this good. Sitting down, she grabbed a satin white scarf and began to wrap her hair in the headscarf. Her eyes wandered to the background of the mirror, Katya pulling up her swimming bottoms, then reaching back and unhooking her bra. Trixie and Katya dressed in front of each other all of the time, as they were comfortable with each other. It still never failed to make Trixie flustered. Katya, despite never working out and who smoked like a chimney, had one of the most athletic bodies Trixie's seen. And still at the same time, was still so feminine; with a fine ass and perfect, _perfect_ breasts. Snapping back into reality she grabbed a pair of cat-eyed shaped glasses from her drawer and placed them on her suit. 

  
"Will you come help me get a cooler ready," Trixie asked while packing a beach bag full of towels, sunblock, and her personal items. 

  
"Of course, матрёшка," Katya smiled, throwing her phone and wallet into the bag as well. Trixie led her down the halls of the mansion towards the garage, Katya looked around, still there were many doors she's yet to explore. The walls were high and dressed in different abstract paintings and photographs. Katya stopped in front of a large portrait of Trixie's mother and... She did not recognize the man who was standing above her, hands on her shoulders. He was dressed in a classic suit with a red tie, his face almost seemed to be smirking at you. His eyes were bright blue, which contrasted with his dark brown hair.

  
"That's my father," Trixie said in the silence of the hallway that made Katya jump.

"I can tell you are related, you have his eyes," Katya said, looking over to Trixie who was frowning up at the picture. "Yeah, well, this is the only thing that proves that, I've never met him in my life. He left my mom, brother and I when I was born so...," Trixie's voice softened into nothing. Katya could feel her heart tear, she knew that Trixie just had her step-father, but they had never discussed her real father, Katya never wanting to pry or be rude. She leaned over and linked arms with the taller girl and rested her head on her shoulder, them sitting in the silence for a moment.

"Well my father is a sociopath," Katya said looking back up at Trixie who burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I see where you get it from," she said playfully before running away from the Russian woman.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GILA MONSTER," Katya laughed and chased her down the hall. This is the Trixie she wanted to see all the time, she would do anything to make her smile and laugh.

  
\----

  
The two loaded the baby blue convertible sitting amongst other vintage cars, then set out to the beach. They blasted ABBA down the freeway, window's rolled down, the warm air blowing Katya's hair wildly. She took out her phone and took a snapchat of them singing loudly to 'Dancing Queen', hitting save after to her gallery. Arriving at the beach, Trixie turned the car off and they stepped out. The beach was fairly busy, umbrella's and family's strung across the shore line. They gathered their things and set off down the beach's sandy plain and found a spot to set up. Katya was struggling to put up their umbrella while Trixie set down the cooler and lounging chairs. She reached in her bag and grabbed the sunblock and began to apply is to her arms and legs.

  
"глупый зонт," Katya said triumphantly as she finally got the umbrella to stay.

"Kat, will you help me get my back," Trixie asked, shaking the lotion bottle towards Katya.

Katya gulped, "Sure Trix." Grabbing the bottle, she leaned down next to Trixie, who had spread out on her stomach on the chair. Taking the lotion in her hand she began to rub it into the younger girl's skin, from the back of the neck to where the swimsuit began at her lower back. Trixie's skin was smooth under her touch, the lotion helping her hand guide along her lower back. Her fingers teased the insides of the suit, making sure to get parts under if it shifted. Katya didn't know if her cheeks were getting sunburnt already or if it was just from this. She gave Trixie a tap as she stood up, reaching into their beach bag.

  
"Do you want me to help you?," Trixie asked, secretly wishing Katya didn't stop massaging her.

"No, uh, I've got this spray lotion, I should be good," Katya flustered out, spraying the sunblock up and down her legs and arms.

"C'mere," Trixie lured Katya back down to her side with a finger. Trixie took a small bit of the liquid lotion and booped Katya on the nose with it.

"There we go, Baywatch Katya ready for the beach," Trixie said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a blinding sun reflector and sprawling back out on the chair.

"More like BAEwatch, am I right?," Katya looked down and Trixie, waggling her eyebrows. "GET out of here," Trixie laughed hitting Katya's legs with the reflector.

Trixie lays out in the sun for a while with her sun reflector, soaking up the rays that she's missed in the snow hell of New York. Katya goes towards the water, a little timid and scared, she's never been in the ocean and all that flash through her mind is Contact. She stands on the shoreline, the water pulling back and forth, reaching her feet, the water is amazing, still slightly warm despite it being December. She turns and waves at Trixie who is nowhere to be seen. Katya feels her stomach drop as she gets out of the water and jogs back to their spot, seeing Trixie's sunglasses and chair flipped over and footsteps in the sand pointing to the opposite direction. "Trixie!!," she calls out, looking through other umbrella's of the beach goers to find her at least 30 ft away, under the pier crouched down. Katya sprints to her, fearing someone had done something terrible to her. 

  
"матрёшка, what happened?" she knelt down to Trixie's level, placing her hand on Trixie's back rubbing small circles, the younger girl held her head between her knees.

"T-tther re w as a bee and i h ad to get out of there..," Trixie said through sobs.

"Just a bee?," Katya sighed in relief, "They are more afraid of you than you should be of it." 

"You don't understand Kat, I'm so scared of bees. When I was little I got stung 21 times and ever since then I've been mortified of them," she shook a little as she spoke, eyes red and puffy, but no longer crying.

"Oh мед, I'm sorry that happened to you. I promise if there is a bee near us I will sacrifice myself in your name, so please don't run away again, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought someone had snatched my Barbie doll away." 

  
Katya stood and grabbed Trixie's hands, helping the taller girl stand up. "I'm sorry Katya, I didn't mean to scare you, thank you for helping me," Trixie gave a small smile as she pulled Katya into a tight hug. Katya's eyes widened as she lay on the girls' breast, her head was level to them, she wishes she could stay there for forever. "You are welcome, матрёшка," she smiled looking up to Trixie. 

Then BAM!

A wave had crashed onto the shoreline, engulfing the embracing girls, both screeching in shock. Trixie's headscarf was knocked back, releasing her long flowing curly hair as she scoffed in shock. Katya howled as she fell backwards, inaudibly laughing, kicking her legs. Trixie grabbed her own stomach and hunched over, laughing as well. Katya sprung up and grabbed Trixie's hand once more, pulling her back towards where their things were, "Come on Tracy, Let's go enjoy the beach."

The girls ran into the ocean, Katya flipping over and going underwater. Trixie laughed as she splashed water on her shoulders, The sun was high and hot, the water instantly cooling her down. Katya had swam back towards Trixie, grabbing her legs underwater. Trixie squealed, Katya surfaced, lifting one of the tan legs and playfully biting it with her perfect teeth, like a shark coming for it's prey. Trixie blushed as she dramatically brought the back of her hand to her forehead, pretending to faint, falling straight backwards into the water. Katya picked Trixie up Princess style, the younger girl floating in the water softly in her arms.

"QUICK, someone give her cpr, she just got bit by a Russian shark," Katya exclaimed as she pursed her lips, and leaned into Trixie.

Trixie laughed and wriggled out of Katya's arms, "You don't need cpr if you get bit by a shark," she rolled her eyes, splashing Katya with the salty water, a pinch in her stomach said she should have let her perform cpr on her.

"Ah you're right, you've gotta piss on the wound, that helps right?," Katya giggled and splashed back at Trixie.

"Oh my god, wrong again," she grabbed Katya and pulled the two of them underwater, laughing as she came back up, flipping her hair out of her face. 

"Uhh, Trixie," Katya said, only her head peaking out of the ocean. 

  
"Yes?"

  
"My top came off... and I don't know where it is," Katya whispered.

  
"Oh shit," Trixie said looking around them, finally spotting the lost top floating right under the surface a foot or two away. She turned to go retrieve it when she felt arms wrap tightly around her.

Trixie gasped at the sensation of Katya's bare chest against her back. "Wait, don't leave me," Katya pleaded.

"Katya, what do you want me to do? It's gonna get lost if I don't get it!" Katya remained quiet for a moment until she jumped on Trixie's back, arms wrapping around her shoulder and legs around her waist. Trixie lost footing for a second before trudging forwards towards the floating top. 

"Don't you think this is a bit extra," Trixie said, blushing madly from the feeling of Katya's breasts rubbing side to side against her back. 'This is even better than her rubbing sunblock on me,' she thought.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be alone," Katya apologized, her cheek resting on Trixie's shoulder. 

  
Trixie just sighed and kept moving forward, the top seeming to be just out of reach every time she got close. Finally, she was able to hook onto the cup of the top and pull it back towards them. Katya carefully got down and sunk back into the water, grabbing the top from Trixie and began to put it on. 

  
"Will you help me tie the neck," Katya asked standing up, her chest now covered again, to Trixie's disappointment.

  
"Mhm."

  
Trixie grabbed the straps and began to tie a bow behind the Russian's neck. They were facing each other, the taller girl leaning forward, making their faces just inches apart.

"There we g-."

  
Katya leaned forward, closing the small gap between them and capturing Trixie's lips in a sweet kiss. Trixie's eyes widened before slowly closing her eyes. But as she does Katya pulls away, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She looked away sheepishly. "Oh uh, it's ok Kat," Trixie lied, wishing she had the courage to return the kiss.

\----

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach sitting around, chatting on and off about nothing and eating their snacks and drinks. The time had passed by quickly when they noticed the sun getting closer to the horizon. They gathered there things and began the journey home, ABBA's 'Take a Chance on Me' playing as they pull back into the garage. The two girls shifted uncomfortably down the hallway, bathing suits rubbing raw and sand in between their toes.

"There's an extra bathroom two doors to the left of here for you to shower," Trixie said, dropping the beach bag by the door of her room.

"Ok, thank you," Katya nodded, kneeling down into her suitcase and grabbing her toiletry bag and a change of clothes. She stood back up and left the room, not making eye contact with Trixie as she passed by.

Trixie sighed and walked into her bathroom that was next to the walk-in closet. She turned the shower knob to hot as she shimmied out of her wet bathing suit. She looked at her naked body in the mirror for a moment, frowning before she stepped into the large shower. Even being in the ocean, nothing felt better than a hot shower. She lathered up a loofa and began to scrub her shoulders and arms, working her way down her body with the soapy suds. Her mind wandered, Why had Katya kissed her? She wasn't complaining, but she did seem it odd, and most certainly not the way she pictured their first kiss anyways. Katya seemed to go into her shell after the kiss, the two barely spoke a few sentences the rest of the afternoon. Trixie worried if she regretted kissing her, that must have been the case; maybe Katya had just lost her balance and their lips met, like in cartoons. Trixie bit her lip as she rinsed out the conditioner from her hair and turned the shower off. She grabbed her fluffiest pink bathrobe and towel and began to dry her hair.

  
'Maybe she realized I'm not good enough for her,' a voice in the back of her mind spoke, sending chills by her spine. Trixie shook her head from the thoughts and got dressed, she wrapped her hair up in the towel and entered back into the bedroom where a damp haired Katya sat on the edge of the bed, hands gripping into the covers as the two locked eyes. Katya stood up and walked over to Trixie grabbing both her hand into her own. 

  
"Trixie, I'm so sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't even ask you if it was ok, I was being selfish and I took advantage of the situation. Trixie, you're my best friend ever and I never- EVER want to hurt you, but I understand if you're upset at me, and if you want I can go back to New York and you can spend the rest of Christmas with you're family and away from me. I don't want to lose you. I can't. Oh god I'm so stupid!," Katya spoke at a million miles a second, by the end she wasn't making eye contact anymore, but hands were still clasped to Trixie's, shaking slightly. 

  
Trixie's lips turned into a smile, then a grin. She began to chuckle, but quickly turning into laughter. Katya looked at her with a horror in her eyes, "Trixie why are you laughing I'm seri-" her worried voice cut out in an instant from soft lips meeting her own, she jumped reflectively, caught off guard by the kiss.

Katya figured Trixie would pull away after a moment, but she didn't, her hands leaving Katya's to hold Katya's face as she pressed harder into the kiss. Katya's worries melted into Trixie's lips, her eyes fluttering closed as she wrapped her arms around Trixie's waist while almost desperately pulling Trixie's body closer to hers. Trixie moaned quietly into the kiss, she pulled away from Katya and before the Russian could say anything, Trixie scooped the smaller girl in her arms and plopped her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Her towel had fallen off her head, blonde hair draping down like a waterfall around the two girl's faces, seeming to shield them in this moment together.


	3. Lay all your Love on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally say the things they both have been feeling. Also the girls FEEL how much they've been feeling. This chapter is like 60% smut and 40% fluff and a bit of existential dread over Tr*mp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my fanfic friends who I've been chatting with have been laughing at me for my Tagged Mentioning of Tr*mp. And now we're at that point where it applies LMAO! 
> 
> It's wild to me that I wrote this story back in 2016, my interests were so different and honestly life was too. Those were the early days of the Tr*mp supremacy and I wish I could tell my past self that It would get better but, we both know that would be a lie. That being said PLEASE vote if you are 18+ in America. His tyrant reign needs to end, or quite frankly we're fucked. BLM
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! <333  
> This may be my one and only Trixya fic since I am just not interested in them anymore. But please leave any suggestions of pairings you'd like to see me write! (I'm on a s12 kick so from them pls!)  
> \----

The two pulled away from their kiss, breathing softly, heating the air their faces shared closely together. Trixie rolled off Katya, laying beside her, the two staring at the fairy light covered ceiling. Katya fiddled with her thumbs, biting her lip at what to say to Trixie. 

"Did you pull that bikini stunt just to kiss me," Trixie questioned, still staring at the ceiling. Katya laughed, "I wish I was that smart to do that, but no, the bikini top was an accident, but you standing so close to me... I couldn't help myself." Trixie nodded, taking in the Russians words.

"I like you Katya," Trixie looked to Katya, the smaller girl noticing there was a glimmer of a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, милая, I like you too, but why are you crying my матрёшка?," Katya turned to her side, scootching closer to Trixie and wiping the tear from her cheek. Trixie bit her lip as her shoulders started shaking, tears flowing slowly from her blue eyes.

"I-it's just, I-I've liked you ever since wwe m-met but now I'm scaredd," Trixie said through light sobs. Katya's hands have been rubbing her back in circles, trying to calm the bigger girl.

"Are you scared of me?," Katya asked, her brow upturned in worry.

"No! Nonononono it's not you, its... It's my step-dad. He's conservative and voted for Trump. My mother goes with anything that he says because he's rich and my brother is just as bad. And if they knew that their only daughter was gay I would be disowned orr something worse. I'm disgusting." 

Trixie at this point was blubbering. Katya hated this. She wrapped her arms around Trixie and pulled her into the crook of her neck, and began to pet her still damp hair, shushing the cries of the younger girl. Trixie held tight to Katya's waist. She breathed in the scent of Katya's clean skin from her shower, her signature cherry blossom scent. It was her safe haven. Katya was always the one there for her, no matter how small the problem. She remembered the nights she would go out with her friends and get too drunk and Katya would be there in an instant, never judging her but just took care of her in her drunken stupor. Of how many times she cried to Katya, the russian always asked what she was crying about but Trixie could never get the courage to come out to her, the impending feeling of her fate from her family was like duct tape over her mouth. And now here she was, the tape ripped free and words quite frankly vomited to her best friend, and the woman she so loved. Trixie wishes so much that she could be carefree and open about her sexuality as Katya is, she hated how scared she was, and angry that of all the people who should love her unconditionally were the people she feared the most.

Katya wiped her own eyes before pulling Trixie's face out, the younger girls eyes were puffy and the tip of her nose was red, and yet, she was still the most beautiful girl Katya had ever seen. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the swipe of her thumbs and cupped her face, "Trixie, no matter what anyone says, anyone thinks, anyone does; there is nothing wrong with you being you. For christ's sake its 2016, almost 2017 and if you're family can't accept you for you then they're not worth your time. They don't see what I see. I see a strong, compassionate, wonderful, loving person who would give the world for those you care about, myself included. You are the most important person in my life Trixie, and I will do anything and everything to make sure you feel loved and deserving of it. Because you are, Trixie."

Trixie smiled and gave a soft laugh, "I think I must be dreaming." 

"Oh?," Katya's brow raised, "Do you want to wake up?"

Trixie noticed the space between their faces closing in, she looked to Katya's eyes to find her staring at her own lips. "No," she said softly, "I don't." 

"Good," Katya said with a smile. She pressed her lips into Trixie's, her hand instinctively moving to cup Trixie's cheek. Trixie sighed into the kiss, her worries and doubts almost instantly melting away at the rhythm of Katya's lips moving with her's. 

The first few kisses were timid, the sensation of them kissing the person they loved the most was so new, wanting to stay in the moment for forever. All until Katya took Trixie's lower lip and sucked lightly, parting the younger girls lips to a soft moan. Trixie felt her skin crawl, god, Katya had a way with her mouth. Katya pulled away to Trixie's disappointment, only to be crawled on top of, Katya straddling her and looking down at Trixie with her stringy hair falling on her face. The fairy lights of the ceiling seemed to paint stars around the goddess looking at her with half-lidded eyes. Trixie reached up and grabbed Katya by the back of her neck, crashing their lips together, Katya giving a surprised yelp. Trixie opened her mouth slightly and Katya took the opportunity to explore her mouth. Their tongues swirled heatedly, tasting of mint from toothpaste, sliding easily against each other. The oldest then placed kisses on every inch of Trixie's face, which made Trixie giggle and laugh. Katya moved down to to Trixie’s neck and nibbled at it, she could feel the girl under her shudder, maybe her neck was sensitive, and she started to suck on the side of the thin neck. Trixie gasped as she gathered the back of Katya’s shirt into her fists. After a few moments Katya stopped and looked at her progress, she had left a decently dark hickie on the younger girl's neck, which she’d have to apologize later for. She followed down placing kisses to the edge of Trixie's tank top, where the tops of her breast peaked out.

  
"Can I?," Katya asked in a raspy, low voice, her hands holding the bottom of Trixie's shirt.

"Y-yes," Trixie said, propping herself on her elbows as Katya lifted the tanktop off. Even though Katya had seen them before she had never, ever seen breasts so perfect, how they fell with gravity, the sight of stretch marks seeming to point to Trixie's perky nipples, which were a mocha in comparison to her light skin.

Trixie shuffled under Katya's gaze, and without thinking brought her arms to cover herself. Katya grabbed Trixie's arms and pinned them to her sides, "No. You're beautiful Trixie." Trixie blushed and tried to release her arms, but Katya had a strong grip on them. The older lent down, placing a kiss in the cleavage, Trixie's body raised into her kiss. Katya kissed up to one of the nipples, flattening out her tongue and pressed into the bud, then swirling the areola. Trixie let out a soft 'oh', her mouth dry from having it parted open for so long. Katya moved to the other, grazing the nipple in between her teeth. She looked up to Trixie who had glossed-over eyes, her lips slightly parted and red cheeks. Katya kissed up to the little birth mark Trixie had above her left breast. When the two first met, she noticed it peeking from her pink shirt. Which Trixie had just taken for another person staring at her boobs, per usual. Katya placed small pecks on the birthmark, Trixie giggling in response.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you," Katya said while adjusting herself from on top of Trixie to lying in between her legs. 

"Oh my god, you're embarrassing," Trixie said, covering her eyes but grin only growing.

Katya placed a sweet kiss on Trixies lips, "Would you have me any other way?" 

"I guess not." 

"Wow you sound so convincing." 

"Then convince me," Trixie replied with a smirk. A devilish grin grew on Katya's face, god she loved when Trixie got feisty with her. 

Katya took the edge of Trixie's panties in her fingers, looking to Trixie who gave her a nod in approval. Trixie raised her hips to let Katya slide them off. Trixie shakely spread her legs open, exposing all of her to Katya, who only gawked, but the way she looked at Trixie made her feel like the rarest diamond. 

"Trixie...," Katya said under her breath, more to herself than the girl literally laying right there. 

"Yeah?," Trixie asked, causing Katya to jump, seeming to pull her from her thoughts. 

"You're beautiful, _malysh_." Trixie gave a small smile, her heart swelling. The older girl took off her own shirt and bra before laying down in between Trixie's legs. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?," Katya asked between placing kisses in Trixie's inner thighs, slowly moving up, never breaking eye contact with the beauty under her. 

"No, we musn't, we've got to save ourselves for marriage," Trixie said sarcastically, yelping once Katya bit her thigh. 

"I'm being serious, you cunt. I don't want you to feel rushed." Trixie could have cried right there, no one had ever been so considerate of her feelings during sex, and not to say they were bad experiences but to have respect and communication between two people made her feel safe and loved. 

"Please," she whispered while combing through Katya's hair, "I want you so bad." 

"Anything for you, princess." 

Katya spread Trixie's labia open, the girl totally wet under her made Katya's mouth water. She flattened her tongue, swiping from the entrance to the clit, causing Trixie to jump, her body twitching with the first few licks, then slowly began to get used to the muscle working on her. Katya focused on her clit, swirling her tongue around open-mouthed before latching on, sucking lightly. Trixie moaned low, her stomach clentched with her heavy breaths. 

"Ohh fuuuck," she exhaled when Katya stiffened her tongue and pushed inside Trixie's cunt. Katya kept her eyes on Trixie, seeing her little reactions when she pushed her tongue in and out, how Trixie's brows furrowed, her eyes struggling to stay open and meet Katya's. She removed her tongue, slurping back up to Trixie's clit, sucking hard. Trixie pushed into Katya's face, her hips bucking and legs shaking, fuck she'd never felt this amazing. The older girl released her with a pop, breathing hard. 

"You're amazing," Trixie moaned. Katya smirked, bringing her hand to Trixie's mouth who took two fingers in and swirled saliva in between the digits, Katya wished that tongue was on her but, she could wait. Katya removed her fingers and slowly slid one into Trixie, causing Trixie to arch her back and push into Katya's finger. Katya pumped the finger agonizingly slow, giving a evil grin to the girl unraveling below her. 

"Katya..," Trixie moaned. 

"What is it, my матрёшка," Katya cooed. 

"More." 

"More what." 

"More please, pleasepleaseplease more," Trixie cried out, then muffled from Katya's lips on hers in a deep kiss. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Katya entered her second funger in, curving them up and fucking Trixie at a steady pace. The younger girls moans fell from her mouth, she grabbed Katya's hand that was holding her hip and intertwined her fingers and squeezed. Katya took Trixie back in her mouth, massaging her clit while still moving her fingers in a steady pace. Trixie was close, her skin was red and blotchy, she propped herself on her elbow and released the hand holding Katya's to her hips bouncing back into Katya. Katya was moaning into Trixie's pussy, seeing the girl unfold before her. 

"Don't stop don't stop," Trixie repeated as if her brain was stuck on the track. And then Trixie was cumming, her body shaking through orgasm, Katya continuing her through it. 

"Okay, okay okay," Trixie cried, pulling Katya up from her and kissing her deeply, her body slowly still twitching. "Fuck," Katya said through kisses. 

Trixie flipped the two girls, Katya seeing a dark look in Trixie's bright blue eyes. After a quick consent from Katya, Trixie yanked off the only clothing left between them, tossing her soaked panties to the ground. Trixie pushed Katya's legs to her chest, Katya linking her arms under the knees. Katya was dripping in front of Trixie's face. Trixie sat on her knees and elevated Katya to her. She mouthed at Katya's clit, the older girl groaned in relief, finally releasing the pressure that was building. Trixie rubbed her tongue up and down Katya's cunt, spreading her wetness. A string of russian words were said in a raspy voice that could get Trixie excited all over again. Katya grabbed the sheets by her head, draping her legs on Trixie's shoulders she pushed into Trixie. Trixie kept a tight grip on Katya's hips while the girl rode her face, she was unknowingly gripping too hard, her nails digging into the girl's flesh. The pain and pleasure was too much for Katya, she came with an incredible force, locking Trixie's face with her thighs. Trixie could barely breath, still working Katya through. 

Trixie tapped Katya's hips and the older girl released her, flopping back on the bed breathing heavily. Trixie wiped her mouth and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm on top of the sweaty girl. They laid there, only breathing, only looking into each other's eyes and smiling. No words needed to be said, their feelings finally had surfaced and floated in the air around them as eyes fluttered closed, resting for a while.

\----

The next day was filled with stolen kisses when no one was looking. Even another session in the shower they shared that night. The end of Christmas eve came to a close, the two cuddled up at the fireplace in their Christmas onesies. Trixie's family had called it in for the night, leaving the two in their own world. Katya stood up and moved to the large Christmas tree and picked up a small box and came back and placed it on Trixie's lap, sitting back next to the younger girl. 

"Katya it's not even Christmas yet," Trixie laughed, picking up the box. It was red shiny paper, adorned with a gold bow on top. A tag sticking out stating, 'From: Katie, To: Tracy.' Trixie laughed at their nicknames they said they would call each other if the FBI where ever after them. 

"It is in 34 minutes, Tracy," she snapped back, excitement clearly trying to be hidden, "Go on." 

Trixie took off the bow and ripped the paper off. Forgetting the lid she picked up whatever the gift was that was wrapped in tissue paper. Unraveling it she saw the nesting doll, Perfectly painted, the little face had blue eyes and blonde hair and sported the pink hood, and red roses and daisies lay on the stomach of the doll. 

"Oh my gosh," Trixie smiled, turning to Katya who had a even bigger smile. 

"There is more! Keep opening!" 

Trixie popped the head off to reveal another doll, now blonde and green eyes, with a red and black body and a animal hat painted on the head. 

"Holy shit, this is you!," Trixie exclaimed, remembering Cheryl, the raccoon hat Katya had insisted she buy at one of the antique stores in New York. Trixie guessed the first girl was her, and the next two after the Katya doll was each again. The very smallest doll opened up to reveal a note, that had been meticulously folded to fit. She set the dolls up on the coffee table and opened the note that read,

\----

_"My матрёшка,_

_Words can not describe the way you make me feel. And words could never express how much I care about you. Simply because you took them away the moment I met you. Call me cheesy but it's true. I only hope that you feel the same way I do when I ask,_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_  
_My love forever, Katya."_

_\----_

Trixie's heart skipped a beat as she looked back to Katya, who was looking back shyly. 

"Yes," Trixie said, leaning forward and kissing Katya who sighed with relief into the kiss. 

"Thank god you said yes, I was going to have to give you my 'top 50 reason's you should date me speal', so this works out," Katya said, nodding. 

Trixie laughed with incredible force, "50?" 

"50." 

"Well the night is still young, you want to enlighten me?." Katya laughed, pulling Trixie close and placing a kiss on her temple. 

"Well first of all I'll make your pussy pop whenever you want so," Katya started. Trixie's eyes widened and began to stand up and walk away, something the girls both did whenever they said something ridiculous.

Only Katya grabbed Trixie's arm and pulled her back down on the couch, "I'm not joking bitch!" 

The two girls laughed, Katya wheezing and Trixie half-screaming through the chime of the midnight clock. 'Christmas wishes do come true', Trixie thought, watching her girlfriend laugh uncontrollably. She wasn't sure how or when she would bring them up to her family, if she even chose to do so, but as long as Katya stood by her side, she felt like she could be the person she was always meant to be.


End file.
